Broken Boundaries
by R04D 2 TW1L1GHT
Summary: An ItaxOc, SasuxSaku Fanfic! Summary inside! HIATUS


**Broken Boundaries**

**-  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, any of the Eureka 7 material, I wish I owned the universe, but I don't. I own mostly the made up material and definetly the CoreÅKas.**

**CoreеKas, Pro-nounced Core-Ark-As I don't really know if Å sounds like "Ark" but it was a cool symbol and exotic so no complaining about it! I have a picture of it and it is basically the same as Eureka 7's Nirvash. Except both The Commander's and Black Hawk's are modled after Anemone's Nirvash.**

**If I haven't explained everything clearly please send me a message and I'll try to clear everything up!**

**Enjoy Broken Boundaries.**

* * *

**-**  
A ItaxOc & SakuxSasu Fanfic! Other pairings included.

Replica: by Ilaria Graziano -  
_Stalling quiet down my silence Searching that we've done?_

_Stalling quiet down my silence searching that we've done..._

_Stalling quiet down my silence Searching for calm..._

_Found my own destiny out there Can't you be calm?_

**The War of 2145 is a long forgotten memory to the people of Earth. Their new threat is a merciless man that goes by the name of Black Hawk. After their still devastating loss, the Japan Military Forces were suprised when a new field, named W.R.A.T.H. suddenly appeared. Their leader, a man which no one knows, gave a public announcement that he would take care of Black Hawk and restore justice to the World. But as the new dawn passes, lies begin to unravel and both worlds take a shocking turn for the worse. Both sides did not plan for the unexpected twist of fate. Who really is Black Hawk and The Commander?**

_Love is broke knitted Thought a love remade_

_Cheating, stole it, I don't know _

_Buried, the comatose flower so are growing there _

_Burried it there my good son _

_So much to shine over_

_Like a show that never stars_

**Two strings tied in one knot. Both know everything about the other yet have no recollection of it. Past memories fade to the surface once again. The pain of losing, the joy in reuniting.**

_A shamed one will change _

_Fool got you the nothing _

_A shamed one will change _

_Fool got you the nothing_

_Stalling quiet down my Silence_

_Searching that we've done..._

**Confessions made, hearts broken, vengence intinsified, will the new generation be able to stop this new war and make way for peace? Or will the dark overpower and cost more then it's worth? Four people, all alike yet so different.**

_I just ruined all my life.  
all my life all my life all my life_

_You should know _

_You should know_

_I should know _

_Should know _

_My self... My Self... _

_My Self._

_How much would I know _

_My Self.  
My self.  
My self..._

**Only time will tell what is in store for both sides. Fate has a way of showing her furry.**

_Stalling quiet down my silence _

_searching that we've done?_

_Stalling quiet down my silence _

_searching that we've done?_

_Searching for calm... ehhhhhh..._

_A shamed one will change A shamed one will change A shamed one will change_

_Fool got you the nothing Fool got you the nothing..._

**_-_  
Possible Character Death **

**-**

**W.R.A.T.H.**

_Date: 2161, June 28th_

There it stood. Fifty feet tall it towered over the workers who looked upon it with great satisfaction. There were cheers as a slim figure stepped inside of it, becoming the very heart. Together they were in sync. They were one. A CoreÅKas and its master. Together they moved. Together they would soar through time itself. Together they would bring back vengence. What is a CoreÅKas? So many words have described it already. Robots, machines, weapons, killers, but a CoreÅKas is only what its master is. Weapons of war and destruction they may be, but that is only because that was its given order. The true purpose of a CoreÅKas is what lies within its master's heart.

The large metal doors began to slide open as the Network Control began the countdown till take off. The CorеÅKas responded. Its master was its very brain at this point. They told the CoreÅkas where to move and when to do so. As said before they were in sync. The doors suddenly disappeared into the background of the walls.

"All systems are cooperative. Ready for take off."

"Of course commander."

Within seconds the CoreÅKas took flight, leaving a trail of smoke behind it. A man in a white lab coat with very long hair and white eyes could only sigh as he watched his commander take off into the nothingness once again.

"Where is-?"

-

A certain pink haired person slept quietly in their bed, undisturbed by the loud chaos around them. After seven years of living in the place they had gotten use to the noise and gotten rid of the sleepless nights. And so they slept, oblivious to everything and anything. Well for about the next few minutes.

**_Eeeerk_**

_"Haruno!"_

The lound speaker phone on the ceiling suddenly jolted said person out of their bed.

"Wha-I'm up I'm up!" The pink haired girl responded before throwing the covers off of her and running over to the intercom on her bedroom wall. Her hair was a mess and she had a certain sheepish voice as she replied. "Sakura Haruno, what is the problem sir?"

**_Eeeerk_**

_"What are you doing Haruno? Commander just took off without you!"_

"Pfft very funny Ne-Hyuuga! I know as well as you know that commander's flight wasn't scheduled till 7 o'clock!" Sakura said in a matter-of-fact voice that if the reciver was in the same room, he would have rolled his eyes at the girl.

**_Eeeerk_**

_"Look at your clock Haruno!"_

"What do you-OH DEAR LORD!" The clock read 7:09 in the morning! But she had scheduled her clock to 6:30 how could this have happened? "Oh yeah the snooze button...I'm sorry!"

**_Eeeerk_**

_"Just hurry up and get down here! You know for a co-commanding officer, right hand woman of the commander, you sure suck at this...Haruno I expect you down here in ten minutes. If not I'll send Naruto off in your CoreÅKas."_

The sent a shiver of terror through Sakura's body and produced a gasp. "But he'll destroy my CoreÅKas! You know my HRT boosters can only be pushed so far! Not to mention the weight of my blade is too much for him!"

**_Eeeerk_**

_"I suggest you get down here as soon as possible if you cherish your CoreÅKas enough to save it from Naruto."_

"Fine." Sakura mummbled before hitting the "END" button on the intercom and sighing. Since she knew she was going to get it later, she didn't see the point of getting all nice and dazzled up. Besides the launch crew was probably to busy monitoring commander to even give a shit what she looked like. She licked the tips of her fingers and used them to brush her hair down while walking over to her uniforms. (A/n: I'll have pictures later!) The first suit was a tight black piece. Around the base it was called a "Catsuit", sorta of like a second skin except much shinnier and it wrinkled, unlike normal human skin in most cases. Sakura didn't really understand why she couldn't just go parading around in this outfit. But the commander said that wasn't very appropriate, so they had to wear those layered uniforms that took a forever to put on. Sakura ripped the first uniform from a hanger on her closet door and quickly put it on, use to the strange zippers and laces that seemed to be every where. Of course she could never out do the commander. Sakura could only wish it was that easy to get dressed for duty. Next came the second uniform, the one with the many layers and strange skirt. The female CorеÅKas pilots always looked kinda strange with tight black pants underneath a red lace skirt. But then again the male pilots looked ridiculous in those tight black "Catsuits" which made everything better.

Sakura coughed after sloppily throwing on her tie and running out of her room, slamming the door behind her. The by-standereds just shook their head as she raced down to the launch pad. Was that girl ever on time?

-

"Come on Neji! Let ME ride today with the commander!" A loud, blue eyed blonde boy shouted as he continued to pester the man in the white lab coat. "We both know that Sakura's not going to make it on time! Just LET ME RIDE!" The boy started poking the man in the lab coat, who might I add was doing his best to ignore the blonde. "COME OOONNN!"

"NO MEANS NO UZUMAKI!" Neji snapped, losing his self-control for a few seconds. Many eyes turned to him in shock, but most out of amusement. Embarassed, he coughed and looked away from the crowd of eyes. "Urgh, I said 'No' Naruto and that's my final answer. If Sakura doesn't come down in the next 3 minutes I'm going to send Hinata, not you."

"But Neji, Sakura's sword is to heavy for me to handle! If we run into trouble how will I fight?" A girl with white eyes, like the man in the lab coat, and short dark purple hair asked when her name was mentioned. The resemblence between the two was so remarkable. People sometimes mistook them for twins, but after getting a long lecture about how the two's blood lines were very different from Neji, people just stopped caring.

"To bad Hinata, only the commander's and Sakura's CoreÅKas were prepared this early. The rest are currently under maintence for awhile. You'll have to make do somehow." Neji told her before putting the tip of his pen to his mouth. "Have you ever noticed how the commander's gun doesn't seem to affect h-?"

"NARUTO!"

**_Thud_**

A flash of pink had knocked over the blonde and had now put him in a headlock. "WERE YOU PLANNING ON RIDING MY COREеKAS TODAY?!" Sakura asked before tightening her grip on Naruto. He tried to gasp out his answer, but it wasn't good enough for her. "Answer me before I take my key and shove it up your-!"

"SAKURA HE CAN'T BREATHE!" Hinata shouted, afraid that the pissed of girl would actually shove something up Naruto's backside. A moment of silence before Sakura slowly released Naruto. Naruto then ran behind Hinata for protection.

"N-Neji wouldn't let me ride it either way! Sakura don't hurt me!" He shouted, giving her his puppy dog eyes as Hinata sighed and pushed Naruto away from her. "NO HINATA DON'T LEAVE ME!" In the blink of an eye Naruto was clinging onto the Hyuuga girl's arm.

"N-Naruto you're embarassing me..." Hinata whispered before looking at her shoes, an innocent blush gracing her cheeks. Naruto just shook his head and peeked over at Sakura who was just watching, lost to what was going on.

"Are you guys...dating?"

"Wha? N-No, NO! We are just close as friends!" Hinata defended herself with that phrase and hand gestures signifying how close her and Naruto were. Naruto on the other hand was just laughing at her hand gestures. "What?!"

"Hinata your hands are making a heart..." He told her, trying not to laugh.

"WAH!" She shouted before putting them behind her back and looking away.

"...As much as I would love to know the relationship between my cousin and that idiot, Haruno you have need to get going, commander's already near the dead zone." Neji interrupted throwing Naruto a dark look. He just crawled a bit further back and gulped.

"Dead Zone?! But that's near-!"

"Just get in the damn CoreÅKas and get going!"

-

Sakura took off her W.R.A.T.H. officer uniform and threw it into a corner, leaving her catsuit the only thing she had on. "See, it's pointless to wear those stupid uniforms!" She yelled to herself before geting into the command center. Instead of a stearing wheel and fancy buttons there were a system of wires that connected to each body part. 8 wires on each arm. A single wire for each of the fingers, a wire for the wrist, a wire for the elbow, and a wire for the shoulder. There was a wire for each side of the brain. For the legs there were 3 wires. One for the ankle, one for the knee, and one for the thigh. And behind these wires were weapon simulators. That way when Sakura attempted to recieve an imaginary sword, her CoreÅKas would grab the actual sword and weild it. If you and your CoreÅKas weren't in sync, you were screwed.

_**Clink**_

Sakura connected the wires to her body and watched as the monitor infront of her suddenly clicked on. Multiple numbers and codes ran before her eyes. The wires on her body began to light up, giving Sakura full control now. She flexed her arms, the CoreÅKas doing an exact immitation.

_**Eeeerk**_

_"All systems cooperative."_

**_Eeeerk_**

_"Auto-balance check, Anti-gravity back ups check, Generators are at full capacity."_

**_Eeeerk_**

_"How's it going in there for you Sakura?"_

_**Eeeerk**_

"All systems are cooperative! Ready for take off!"

_**Eeeerk**_

_"Always gotta steal commander's line huh?"_

_**Eeeerk**_

"Yep!"

**_Eeeerk_**

_"One, two, three...GO!"_

Sakura put one foot forward and leaned forward, imagining the boosters starting and sending her through the air. And that's exactly what happened as she raced out of the base and headed towards the Dead Zone.

-  
A lone CoreÅKas glided through the empty space, searching through the wreckage of The War of 2146. It had been a good 16 years since the War. The casualties were great, and still many soldiers are M.I.A. The reason for the wars was a foggy memory to most. The most vivid memory of the veterans and civillians that lived through it remembered the gore and violence that had sent the world into a panic mode. The CoreÅKas were a part of that War, and forever will their named be stained. The Americas, Europe, and Asia had all gone to war, none of them victorious in the end. The pilot of the CoreÅKas just continued to float on, the anti-gravity back ups letting them feel every-inch of the weightlessness. Of course until they were forced to fight.

**_Eeeerk_**

_"Commander, Haruno is on her way."_

The pilot let out a 'Hmph!' and turned their head, trying to see any sign of the girl.

**_Eeeerk_**

"About damn time. What was her excuse this time?"

**_Eeeerk_**

_"Snooze button."_

**_Eeeerk_**

"Again?"

**_Eeeerk_**

_"Yes."_

**_Eeeerk_**

_"COMMANDER!! Have you spotted Sakura yet?"_

**_Eeeerk_**

_"Um, no not yet Nartuo...Why are you in the Control Network?"_

**_Eeeerk_**

_"I TOLD YOU TO GET-!"_

_**Eeeerk**_

_"-I WANT TO MAKE SURE COMMANDER-!"_

_**Eeeerk**_

_"GET OUT!"_

_**Eeeerk**_

_"...Sorry about that..."_

**_Eeeerk_**

The pilot chuckled. "Don't worry TenTen, just lock the door next time"

**_Eeeerk_**

_"Y-Yes commander!"_

The pilot ended the conference and continued to stare at the wreckage surrounding them. These pieces were still here after 16 years. Had no one cared about these people? Had they been left here to float for all eternity? Had they no family? This spot was considered the Dead Zone. Some considered it a memorial, but the pilot staring at it right now considered it an abandon graveyard. Carcasses still floated around the parts of former CoreÅKas. Space didn't decompose flesh as easily as decomposition happened on Earth. This place was the most horrible, yet the most real thing the pilot ever saw and possibly would ever see. So many lies filled the universe already.

_**Eeeerk**_

_"Commander!"_

The commander turned around to see the CoreÅKas of none other but Sakura Haruno. (Sakura's is almost exactly the same as the one in the picture, Nirvash) The red plating gave her away. The commander rolled their eyes and turned around, CoreÅKas to CoreÅKas.

**_Eeeerk_**

"Snooze button?"

_**Eeeerk**_

_"...How..?"_

_**Eeeerk**_

"Tenten."

**_Eeeerk_**

_"Ooooh...Sorry!"_

**_Eeeerk_**

"Just don't let it happen again Sakura."

_**Eeeerk**_

_"It won't!"_

**_Eeeerk_**

"You realize that this isn't a good reputation for both you and me?"

_**Eeeerk**_

_"Heh...Yeah I know..."_

_**Eeeerk**_

"I could always take Naruto in as my Co-Commander..."

_**Eeeerk**_

_"WHAT?! Naruto would completely mess everything up and not to mention-!"_

_**Eeeerk**_

"Shut up! I was just joking..."

_**Eeeerk**_

_"...I knew that."_

**_Eeeerk_**

"Sure..."

_**Eeeerk**_

_"Okay stop! I want to know what's up with the Dead Zone! You know everyone at W.R.A.T.H. hates this place to the core of their hearts! Why worry them by coming here?"_

_**Eeeerk**_

"Black Hawk."

_**Eeeerk**_

_"W-What?"_

_**Eeeerk**_

"He was spotted here on my radar this morning..."

_**Eeeerk**_

_"Why didn't you tell the base?"_

_**Eeeerk**_

"It didn't concern them."

_**Eeeerk**_

_"And it concerned you?!"_

_**Eeeerk**_

"Yes. As the Commander I have every right to restrain certain pieces of information from everyone."

_**Eeeerk**_

_"...Of course."_

_**Eeeerk**_

"Sakura, what's between me and Black Hawk is only between us. One of us will come up ontop, and it won't be him."

_**Eeeerk**_

_"Vengence?"_

_**Eeeerk**_

"You could say that..."

_**Eeeerk**_

_"...Will you ever tell me?"_

_**Eeeerk**_

"One day."

_**Eeeerk**_

_"Okay..."_

_**Eeeerk**_

The commander sighed. It didn't feel all that good causing Sakura pain. "Sakura I know you're concerned but-"

_**BAM**_

One large flash was the last thing the commander saw before they were hit by a strong laser current and was sent flying backwards. Immediatly the commander took off the anti-gravity back ups and got out their gun.

_**Eeeerk**_

"Sakura MOVE!"

_**Eeeerk**_

_"Why?! What's happening?!"_

_**Eeeerk**_

"JUST MOVE!"

Sakura obeyed and moved away from the Dead Zone, looking around. What the hell had just hit Commander? There was nothing on the radar and nothing around for miles. Was it just some kind of meteorite or something? But then again wouldn't the commander have seen it coming and moved?

**_Eeeerk_**

"Shit! Sakura fall back! They're using cloaking devices! It's Black Hawk's army!"

Sakura suddenly felt the blood drain from her face. Never in her life did she have to face them partially alone. Both her and the commander usually had an army to back them up as well. But two against however many there was didn't seem like a fair fight, especially when they didn't show up on the radars.

**_Eeeerk_**

"Sakura get out your sword and shield! We can't see these bastards!"

_**Eeeerk**_

_"R-Roger that!"_

_**BAM**_

There was a slight explosion on the commander's CoreеKas' leg.

_**Eeeerk**_

"Ahh!"

**System Malfunction. Right Leg Damaged**

_**Eeeerk**_

_"This is TenTen, what the hell's going on there?!"_

_**Eeeerk**_

"Cloaking devices! There may be an ambush!"

_**Eeeerk**_

_"Get out of there!"_

_**Eeeerk**_

"We're TRYING!"

The Commander felt dead weight on their right leg. There was no way they could deffend themselves and be able to move. It was one or the other.

_**Eeeerk**_

_"C-C-Commander?!"_

_**Eeeerk**_

"Sakura, back me up I can't fight"

_**Eeeerk**_

_"Roger!"_

Sakura got next to the commander's CoreÅKas and held her shield up to the damaged leg. The commander immediatly turned the anti-gravity back ups back on and started heading for the base. Together the two W.R.A.T.H. members sped off, trying to get the hell away from Black Hawk's lackys.

-

_**Eeeerk**_

_"Sir, we've got their leader targeted! What do we do?"_

_**Eeeerk**_

"Take him out you fool!"

_**Eeeerk**_

_"Yes sir!"_

_**Eeeerk**_

"Make whoever the hell it is part of history. Make them part of the Dead Zone."

_**Eeeerk**_

_"As you wish!"_

Black Hawk couldn't help the cold smirk that formed beneath his bandana. With W.R.A.T.H. out of his way there was no way Japan's Government could protect themselves against his "Terrorist" attacks.

"I always get my way..."

-

Sakura continued to silently pray in her head as they continued to race through space, wishing the Dead Zone wasn't so far away from the base. Would it have hurt to stay in Earth's atmosphere?

_**Eeeerk**_

_"Commander when can we head into the atmosphere?"_

_**Eeeerk**_

"Just a little further Sakura..."

-

_**Eeeerk**_

_"Target Locked!"_

_**Eeeerk**_

"...Fire."

-

**_BAM_**

**System Malfunction, Shutting down Velocity Booster.  
System Malfunction, Shutting down Right Leg Command.  
System Malfunction, Land Soon.  
System Malfunction, Land Soon.  
System Malfunction, Land Soon.**

**_Eeeerk_**

_"Commander?!"_

_**Eeeerk**_

_"Commander!"_

The Commander's CoreÅKas suddenly shut down, no longer moving through the nothingness. "Shit! Network Control?! Network Control answer me damn it! Sakura?! Sakura?!" No one was answering. The commander moved to the window pane of the command center and looked out into space. Their eyes widened when they saw a red beam beginning to form. "Sakura move me...Sakura!! Please move me!" The beam got bigger. "SAKURA!"

Sakura was to busy talking to Network Control to give even the slightest care about the little red dot forming directly infront of the commander.

_**Eeeerk**_

_"What's happened to commander's CoreÅKas?"_

_**Eeeerk**_

"I-It was hit by something. She won't respond!"

_**Eeeerk**_

_"Sakura the CoreеKas' system shut down! GET OUT OF THERE!"_

_**Eeeerk**_

"I'll try!"

_**Eeeerk**_

_"NO TRYING DAMN IT! YOU WILL GET OUT OF THERE! SAKURA MOVE IT!"_

Sakura nodded and reached out to grab the other CoreÅKas' hand. But just before Sakura was about to touch the hand, it suddenly began hurtling down. "No!" It was like a slow motion, horror movie. She watched as the CoreÅKas slowly hurtled towards Earth, further and further it went away from her. "NO! NITA!!"

-

_**Eeeerk**_

_"S-Sorry Black Hawk Sir, the impact was to strong. It sent the guy heading down Earth's atmosphere..."_

_**Eeeerk**_

"...But you took the boosters out, correct?"

_**Eeeerk**_

_"Yes Sir!"_

_**Eeeerk**_

"Then you're fine."

_**Eeeerk**_

_"Over and out!"_

Black Hawk leaned back in his chair, his head a mass of stress and relief. With that little obstacle taken care of, nothing could stop him.

"Why so joyful brother?" A man almost identical to Black Hawk asked, a smirk placed on his gorgeous lips. Black Hawk just turned to glare at him, lowering his hat over his crimson eyes.

"Silence." Black Hawk replied before turning his chair around to face his blank walls. The brother just shook his head and stepped into the light, his uniform half-way buttoned and his hair tussled about. "Must you tell the whole crew you just got laid?" Black Hawk asked not bothering to turn around. He knew when his brother was sexually satisfied.

"Just because you're to chicken too doesn't mean I am." He replied, chuckling a bit. "Although it wasn't what I've been searching for..."

"Go away"

-

**_Eeeerk_**

"Nita's been shot down!!" Sakura cried helplessly to Network Control as she dived after her fallen commander.

**_Eeeerk_**

It took awhile for Tenten to make the connection of Nita and the commander. No one was allowed to call her that during battle or when she was in public, and they had just gotten so use to calling her commander that Nita seemed so alien to her.

_"W-What?"_

**_Eeeerk_**

"THE COMMANDER'S BEEN SHOT DOWN!"

-

...

_I'm falling down..?_

_Falling..?_

_...Falling..._

The last shot had knocked Nita into a state of semi-unconciousness. The only thing she comprehended was the red beam and the sense of falling. What was the red beam again? It was light...but it was deadly...

_What was it..?_

_Red beam..?_

_Red beam!_

_Sakura!_

_Falling!_

Nita moved her hand out to touch the gun simulator on the floor. It was all coming back to her. The Dead Zone, the cloaking devices, and then the ambush. But they weren't after Sakura, they were after her!

_Black Hawk!_

Her eyes snapped open and she jolted herself up. Her hazel eyes widened at the scene of the window pane. Blurs of blue and white rushed past her. How long had she been falling?

"Night'nGale! Please come back to me! I need you!" The CoreÅKas didn't seem to respond at her desperate plea. "Night'nGale please!"

-

_**Eeeerk**_

_"You'll never reach her in-!"_

_**Eeeerk**_

"SHUT UP!"

Sakura knew she couldn't risk turning on the remaining boosters. But the speed the commander was going at was to fast for Sakura to catch up too. She bit her bottom lip.

She can't die!

"Please don't take her away from me too, Heavens..."

-

"I-I can't believe this!" Tenten shouted, gaping at the monitor screen. Everyone in the Network Control room couldn't help but look at the screen and gap. Someone even fainted. IT was impossible! How could that have happened? The system was just shut down!

"What do we do Ma'am?!" One of the crew members asked, standing by Tenten's side.

"What do you mean what do we do?! Open the doors! BRING HER IN!"

-

CoreÅKas' are part of its master. When the masters die, it dies. When the master's in pain, its in pain. When the master wants to live, it wants to live.

**Beep...**

**Beep... **

**Beep...**

**System Reboot.**

"Thank you...Night'nGale..."

-

"She made it...SHE MADE IT!" Sakura couldn't help but feel warm tears fall from her eyes. She was alive! The Heavens weren't so cruel after all.

**_Eeeerk_**

"Hey Sakura, let's go home and get some rest eh?"

_**Eeeerk**_

_"You got it commander..."_

-

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

**Twilight: Hey there guys! How did you like it so far? I know it wasn't really all that action packed, but I am saving that up for later Chapters! And how many of you thought the Commander was a man till Sakura made that little slip about "She won't respond"? Come on be honest!! Also, I didn't spend so much time on appearances since I will have pictures of the main cast on my profile soon alright? And I bet you already know who Black Hawk and his brother are! But which one is which? Until Next Time! **

**Pictures on my Profile :3**

**Adios! Answers to some of your questions!**

**1)  
**W- We

R- Remember

A- All

T- That

H- Happened

W.R.A.T.H.

**2.)** I did infact make most of these "techinical" terms up so don't feel bad if you get lost. Use your imagination!

**3.)** I don't have a name for Black Hawk's "army" so I could use some help there ;;...Help??

**4.)** Night'nGale is the Commander's CorÅеKas' name yes they do have names, Sakura didn't name hers yet!

**5.)** Nita is the Commander, but the public thinks she's a man. That's why they don't use her name.

**6.)** _**Eeeerk**_ is the static sound you get when you press the talk button on walk-talkies and stuff like that. In the story the characters hear it before hearing someone talk.

**7.)** During flight mode the Command Center is actually anti-gravity, so when they take the anti-gravity off it allows them to move around and use weapons. The brain controls most of the movements so the pilot has to have REALLY good concentration. Wonder how Naruto became a pilot...


End file.
